Comme une évidence
by Kitsu-Neko-Vampire
Summary: Sonf-fic sur la chanson "Comme une évidence" de Grand Corps Malade. Un texte qui parle d'amour, alors que la Guerre fait rage...et que l'espoir s'efface peu à peu, sauf pour deux personnes... OS


**Miaou à tous ! Je reviens avec un petit OS qui, j'espère, vous plaira ^^**

**Il est basé sur la chanson "Comme une évidence" de Grand Corps Malade, pour les homophobes c'est la croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran, merci de votre compréhension**

**Petit OS sans prétention que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire et que vous aimerez aussi je l'espère ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>A toi pour toujours...<p>

_En fait, ça fait un moment que se croisent dans ma tête  
>Des mots et des douceurs qui pourraient faire un texte<br>Un truc un peu différent, je crois que ça parlerait d'elle  
>Faut avouer que dans mon quotidien, elle a mis un beau bordel<em>

Depuis que je te connais, je t'ai toujours haïs. Jamais un mot gentil, jamais un geste ami. Parce que tu étais dans la maison ennemie. Pendant sept ans, j'aurais voulu continuer. Continuer de te détester. Continuer de te mépriser. Parce que sinon, c'est trop dur. De se dire que l'on aime bien, de se dire que l'on aimerait être ensemble. Mais malheureusement, de faiblesse, en cinquième année, je fis tomber mes barrières. Cette année, ce fut le brodel dans ma tête. Je ne savais quoi penser dès que je te voyais, même si Draco et Blaise me poussaient à t'insulter, me moquer de toi, mademoiselle je-sais-tout. Plus les mois passaient, plus je t'aimais. Tu étais celle qui me complétait, je le savais. Mais je n'ai rien fait

_Mais j'ai un gros souci, j'ai peur que mes potes se marrent  
>Qu'ils me disent que je m'affiche, qu'ils me traitent de canard<br>C'est cette pudeur misogyne, croire que la fierté part en fumée  
>Quand t'ouvres un peu ton coeur, mais moi cette fois je veux assumer<em>

Je n'ai pas osé en parler à mes amis. Qu'auraient-ils dis de toute manière à part que j'étais tombée sur la tête ? Durant des mois entiers, mon coeur combattait ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas t'aimer. C'était impossible. Inconcevable. J'avais peur. Peur d'être ridicule, rejetée. Je prenais de fausses excuses pour ne aps faire le premier pas. Nous avions déjà une relation, basée sur la haine certe, mais nous en avions une. Et si jamais je me délcarais, ce serait détruire tout ça. Je préfère que tu m'insultes plutôt que tu m'ignores. Mais en plein mois de décembre, alors que je t'ai vu, au milieu du parc enneigé, des flocons emmêlés dans tes cheveux châtains, quelque chose se déclancha en moi

_J'ai un autre problème, il est peut-être encore plus lourd  
>C'est que t'as pas droit à l'erreur quand t'écris un texte d'amour<br>Moi, les trois prochains couplets, je voudraient que ça soit des bombes  
>Si j'écris un texte sur elle, je voudrais que ça soit le plus beau du monde<em>

Un sourire s'est inscrit sur mon visage et je me suis approchée de toi. La colère et le mépris dans tes yeux me blessèrent, mais je l'avais bien cherché. Après tout, cinq années de conflit ce n'était pas rien. Et lorsque tu m'as demandé sèchement ce que je voulais, la première chose que j'ai voulus faire c'est partir à toute allure en pleurant. J'ai baissé les yeux sur mes chaussures avant de murmurer que je ne voulais plus la guerre entre nous. Déjà qu'elle déchirait notre monde, pourquoi devrait-elle nous détruire nous aussi ?

_Elle mérite pas un texte moyen, j'ai la pression, ça craint  
>Fini de faire l'intéressant, avec mes voyages en train<br>Là c'est loin d'être évident, moi je sais pas comment on fait  
>Pour décrire ses sentiments, quand on vit avec une fée<em>

Tu m'as demandé si j'étais sérieuse, je ne l'avais jamais été autant de toute ma vie. Tu m'as souris, un peu incertaine, et m'a demandé si je voulais qu'on aille boire quelque chose au chaud pour discuter. Nous sommes donc allées dans les cuisines de l'école et, entourées d'elfes de maison, assise dans un coin, un chocolat chaud entre les main, nous avons parlé. Parlé pendant des heures, rigolé, plaisanté. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien, aussi vivante qu'en cet instant partagé avec toi. La fin de cette année fut magnifique, et même si nous devions nous voir en cachette, chaque moment était comme un conte de fée

_Il faut avouer qu'elle a des yeux, ils sont même pas homologués  
>Des fois ils sont verts, des fois jaunes, je crois même que la nuit ils sont violets<br>Quand je m'enfonce dans son regard, je perds le la je n'touche plus le sol  
>Je me perds profondément, et j'oublie exprès ma boussole<em>

Nous avons décidé de passer le mois de juillet ensemble dans ta famille. Jamais je n'avais passé un mois aussi agréable. Nous sommes allées chez tes grands-parents, dans leur maison de campagne, et toute ta famille était présente. Des cousins, des cousines, des neveux, des nièces, des tantes, des oncles...être avec eux, entourée de tant de personnes aussi généreuses et gentilles me fit me sentir à ma place. Chez moi, ce n'est pas la même histoire. C'est froid et sans vie. Mais ici, c'est le paradis. Nous nous sommes baignées dans le lac ou la rivière à côté de la maison. Tu étais plus belle que jamais avec ta peau qui bronzait au fur et à mesure des jours, tes cheveux châtains prenaient une teinte blonde à cause du soleil. Chaque jour, ton sourire me remplissait de bonheur, et je faisais tout pour le voir le plus souvent possible

_Depuis que je la connais, je ressens des trucs hallucinants  
>Je me dis souvent que j'ai eu de la chance de lui avoir plu, sinon<br>J'aurais jamai su qu'un rire pouvait arrêter la Terre de tourner  
>J'aurais jamais su qu'un regard pouvait habiller mes journées<em>

Chaque jour est rempli de gaieté, de rire et de plaisanterie. Chaque jour, je me dis que j'ai une chance incroyable d'être en ta présence. Tu es bien différente par rapport à l'école, tu es libre, joyeuse et un peu folle. Je t'aime de plus en plus. Je veux juste entendre ton rire, voir ton sourire, te voir danser et chanter de joie. Moi qui ai vécu dans une famille glaciale, tu réchauffes mon coeur que je croyais éteint de tes mots et de ta présence

_Je comprends pas tout ce qui se passe, y a pleins de trucs incohérents  
>Depuis qu'elle est là rien n'a changé, mais tout est différent<br>Elle m'apporte trop de désordre, et tellement de stabilité  
>Ce que je préfère c'est sa force, mais le mieux c'est sa fragilité<em>

A notre retour à Poudlard après un mois de correspondance, je suis plus qu'heureuse de te revoir, et toi aussi visiblement. Comme tous les soirs, nous nous sommes retrouvées en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour discuter des heures ensemble. Tu me parles de tes ennuis, du fardeau que ton ami porte sur ses épaules et qu'il vous fait partager. Et je te réconforte, je ne peux que faire cela en t'entendant. Tu as l'air tellement triste des fois que ça m'en brise le coeur, mais tu restes forte malgré tout, et je t'admire pour cela. Tu me redonnes le courage et la foi de continuer à me battre pour mes convictions et non plus pour suivre aveuglemment quelqu'un qui me mènera à ma perte

_Ce n'est pas un texte de plus, ce n'est pas juste un poème  
>Parfois elle aime mes mots, mais cette fois c'est elle que mes mots aiment<br>Je l'ai dans la tête comme une mélodie, alors mes envies dansent  
>Dans notre histoire rien n'est écrit, mais tout sonne comme une évidence<em>

Je profite de chaque instant passé en ta présence. La nuit, tu remplis mes rêves, et la journée tu tournes sans cesse dans mes pensées. Je ne jure plus que par toi, je veux te protéger et t'aimer, mais comment te le dire sans prendre le risque de te perdre à tout jamais ? Pourtant, tout sonne comme une évidence pour moi, nous sommes faites pour être ensemble, c'est indéniable. Mais penses-tu seulement la même chose ? Cependant, un soir de novembre, alors que nous sommes encore une fois toutes les deux en haut de la tour, tu te tournes vers moi pour m'embrasser en rougissant. Pour moi, cet instant a été le plus beau de toute ma vie, et je t'ai juré ce soir-là de ne jamais t'abandonner

_J'ai redécouvert comme ça réchauffe d'avoir des sentiments  
>Mais si tu me dis que c'est beaucoup mieux de vivre sans, tu mens<br>Alors je les mets en mots et tant pis si mes potes me chambrent  
>Moi je m'en fous, chez moi y a une sirène qui dort dans ma chambre<em>

Depuis, ma vie est un Paradis. Existe-t-il seulement en dehors de tes bras ? J'en doute. Mon coeur de glace a définitivement fondu sous l'amour et la tendresse que tu m'apportes. J'hésite encore à le dire à Draco et Blaise, tout comme toi avec Harry et Ron. Comprendraient-ils seulement ce que nous ressentons toutes les deux l'une envers l'autre ? Je ne peux répondre à cette question, mais la peur me serre les entrailles, et j'en ai marre de te voir juste en cachette. J'aimerais pouvoir te prendre contre moi à tous moments, crier à la terre entière que je t'aime plus que tout et que je veux te garder près de moi. Mais malheureusement, nous serions mal vue. Enfin moi, ce n'est pas comme si je m'en souciais, je suis déjà mal vue, mais cela me gêne pour toi, et je ne veux pas que tu t'attires les foudres de la Maison

_J'avais une vie de chat sauvage, elle l'a réduite en cendres  
>J'ai découvert un bonheur tout simple, c'est juste qu'on aime être ensemble<br>On ne calcule pas les démons du passé, on n'a pas peur d'eux  
>Moi si un jour j'suis un couple, je voudrais être nous deux<em>

Avant de bien te connaître, avec toute cette histoire, j'étais sauvage, agressive et prétentieuse. Je voulais sans doute me protéger de la noirceur du monde en devenant comme lui, je ne sais. Mais depuis que je te cotoie, ma vie a changé. J'ai changé. Dire que je suis devenue douce comme un angeau serait mentir, je serais toujours sauvage et intrépide, mais ma colère et ma rencoeur envers ce monde, envers cette guerre, se sont calmées. Je suis devenue plus posée et moins sur la défensive grace à ton affection et ton amour.

_Y a des sourires et des soupires, y a des fou rires à en mourir  
>On peut s'ouvrir et sans rougir, déjà se nourrir de nos souvenirs<br>Les pièges de l'avenir nous attendent, mais on n'a pas peur d'eux  
>Moi si un jour j'suis un couple, je voudrais être nous deux<em>

Mes journées sont emplies de tes sourires, mes nuits de tes rires. Même si nous nous cachons nous nous aimons plus que tout, et c'est ça qui compte. Tes amis et les miens ne sont au courant de rien, et probalblement ne le seront-ils jamais. Je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait, mais ce que je sais c'est que si je survis à cette Guerre, il sera avec toi. Je vivrais le temps qu'il me reste près de toi à te protéger et à t'aimer de toutes mes forces. De toute mon âme. Cependant je doute que je survive à ce combat qui nous attend. Tout simplement parce que je vais tout faire pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Donc je vais combattre à tes côtés, et bien que je ne doute pas de votre victoire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fera tout pour me punir de ma trahison. Il voudra sans doute me tuer lui-même. Ou demander à Bellatrix de le faire. Pourtant je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai plus peur...

_Et si c'est vrai que les mots sont la voix de l'émotion  
>Les miens prennent la parole pour nous montrer sa direction<br>J'ai quitté le quai pour un train spécial, un TGV palace  
>On roule à 1000kmh, au dessus de la mer, en première classe _

Mon ange, mon amour, ma malédiction. Toi qui m'as montré que le monde pouvait être beau, toi ma princesse, je préserverais ta vie au prix de la mienne. Au prix de toutes celles qu'il faudra. Mais si je meurs, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. Je ne veux pas être la cause des larmes sur ton beau visage. Même si je ne survis pas, je serais toujours près de toi tant que tu me garderas dans un coin de ton coeur. Je veillerai sur toi, compte sur moi. Mais ne pleure pas. Ne te laisse pas submerger par le chagrin, car moi je ne le serais pas de là-haut. La tristesse de mourir et de te perdre sera tellement mince face au bonheur de t'avoir connu. D'avoir pu etre près de toi durant tant de journées. D'avoir pu caresser ton corps et te faire l'amour durant tant de nuits...

_Et si c'est vrai que les mots sont la voix de l'émotion  
>Les miens prennent la parole pour nous montrer sa direction<br>J'ai quitté le quai pour un train spécial, un TGV palace  
>On roule à 1000kmh, au dessus de la mer, en première classe_

A jamais à toi...Hermione...

La jeune femme ne put retenir une larme de rouler sur sa joue. La nuit était tombée sur le château depuis peu et elle venait de trouver la lettre. De qui ? De son amante. Non, de son amour. Elle l'avait quitté. Valdemort avait découvert leur relation et donc sa trahison. Il ne lui avait pas pardonné. Elle avait entendu dire que sa belle avait été torturée trois jours d'affilés avant de périr de ses blessures. Mais, durant ces trois jours, elle n'avait pas fait demi-tour. Elle avait gardé foi en leur amour, leur crachant qu'elle préférait mourir. Et maintenant, la jeuen Gryffondor était seule. Là, dans son lit, ses cheveux cascadant dans son dos et sur sa poitrine nue, le visage tourné vers la pleine lune, elle laissa aller son chagrin dans cette unique larme avant de sourire. Elle ferait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle ne se laiserait pas aller. Pour elle. Un sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres charnues.

"- A jamais à toi...Pansy..."

* * *

><p>Voili voilou ^^<p>

Donnez moi votre avis si vous le souhaitez ^^

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfic ^^

Bisous

**Lou et Minos**


End file.
